Homestuck (This is Gospel) Eridan X Reader
by FrankinGail69
Summary: When the trolls start dying and you're seeing it all, how will you react, and what happens when your lover dies? And your best friends start leaving soon you're the only one. Strong language, blood, violence, etc. Not a lemon! Inspired by This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco


**Tavros and I, we were good friends, I stood up for him when the others were jerks. Now, here I am looking at the poor boy's lifeless body. How did it come down to this? My bottom lip trembled, I let out a scream holding him burying my face in his shirt. I kept screaming for someone to come until they finally did. It was his brother.**

**"R-Rufioh...TAVROS IS DEAD AND IT'S MY FAULT! I NEVER LEAVE HIS SIDE! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! " I screamed, and I never did leave his side, I always made sure he was safe. Tears rolled down my face like a river I had a huge lump in my throat. Rufioh hugged me holding me close crying also.**

**"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, tAVROS WOULDN'T WANT YOU DEAD" He sobbed, he let go and picked up Tavros. Flashbacks hit me.**

**"Who are you? What are those? You're weird." I said. The strange boy began tearing up, his tears orange. "But, you're cool!" I said smiling, he now blushed orange yellow. I giggled.**

**"i-i'M tAVROS, WHO ARE YOU?" He asked. "My name is (y/n). Tavros...that's a weird name, I like it. I promise from here on out, I'll stay by your side! Call me, (insert nickname)!"**

**"aLRIGHT. (NICKNAME)." Tavros said.**

**Further on.**

**"Hey webshitter! Leave Tav alone!" I yelled punching Vriska. "OW! What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelped storming off. I helped Tavros up. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.**

**After I parted from Rufioh and my dead best friend I ran to Eridan's hive knocking. Cronus answered.**

**"Wvell, wvhat do wve havve here-wvait, wvhat's wvrong?" He asked lifting my head up seeing tears, I hugged him. "T-Tav...h-he's dead! I-it's my fault, Rufioh said it's not, b-but...I PROMISED HIM! I'D STAY BY HIS SIDE, I'D PROTECT HIM! I-I-I...I'M SO DUMB!" I cried into his shirt, Eridan stomped out of his room.**

**"Wwill you sh- (y/n)...wwhat are you doing wwith HIM?" Eridan snapped. "Hey, lay off her, it's Tavros." Cronus said. "Wwhat-wwhy are you covvered in his blood?" Eridan asked.**

**"I-I found him dead...my best friend, he was like a brother...now he's gone." I cried, Eridan hugged me stroking my (h/l), (h/c) whispering in my ear. "It's okay." He whispered.**

**"I can't believe it...he's gone, for good." I said quietly. "You should get some rest." Eridan suggested leading me to his room, after all, we are MateSprits.**

**I laid in his bed listening to him and his brother. "Tavros..." I whispered tears rolling down the side of my face, I had my back turned to the door looking outside remembering everything from the day we met up until today, I felt something shift on the bed I looked up seeing Dualscar.**

**"I heard wwhat happened, I'm sorry. Come here." He said opening his arms, he always was here for me, like a father, my father was murdered by mom, they both killed each other. I leaned into him crying more.**

**"Howw much do you care for him?" He asked. I looked at him. "I loved him like a brother." I choked out my voice cracking. "Then, don't cry, he'd hate seeing you cry, and I don't like seeing a little girl crying." He said. I nodded, he left the room leaving me to be alone. I finally fell asleep.**

**Eridan's P. O.V.**

**I felt so sorry for (Y/n), everywhere Tavros went she went, everywhere she went Tavros went, those two were inseparable. Like siblings. I can't even imagine how she feels. My dear sweet love, how I hate seeing her in pain. I will make the person who broke her heart, who took her smile away pay for what they have done.**

**Next morning. Your P.O.V.**

**I woke up looking at Eridan his horns accidentally pricked me, I grabbed his horns yelping as blood trickled dowm my chin mixing with my tears I yanked his horns away, he moaned loudly and pinned me down, he noticed the blood. "Oh cod! I'm sorry!" He yelled kissing my cheeks hugging me.**


End file.
